The Future of Black Butler
by Pansychic27213
Summary: This is a glimpse in Sebastian and Ciel's lives during present day...


**A/N: *listening to Jonas Brothers and dancing* *notices readers* O-oh... Ahem... 0/0 This is what I think would happen if Ciel and Sebastian stayed together until present day as demons...**

**The Future of Black Butler**

In the hundreds of years they had been together, Ciel had learned that he actually rather enjoyed being carried, and Sebastian learned that he rather enjoyed carrying Ciel. Most big time killers and people with the right amount of vengeance for contracting had soon slipped away from the Earth. Sure, every now and then, someone would come along who wanted the demon duo's help, but it wasn't often enough to provide any source of entertainment for the two.

Eventually, they had settled down a bit, bought a house and tried to live as they once had. But that's not important right now. What is, however, important was the fact that Ciel was currently being carried around town.

The pair were dressed as casually as their own dignity would allow. Ciel, still considering himself to be an Earl, still wore button up shirts and ties when he could get away with it. Sebastian had tried to blend in more with the current trends, dressed in a dressy black t-shirt and expensive jeans.

Today, they had decided to go out and about on the town. They had no goals in particular but to get some fresh air and finally leave that stuffy house. They had already visited the park, and lunch had been eaten at a nice cafe merely for the taste and appearances. The pair of rather unfortunate demons were now moving up the street. Suddenly, a rather strange thing happened.

"Oh. My! GOSH!" A shrill cry came. Ciel jolted from where he had begun to doze off.

"What's happening?" He murmured tiredly and rubbed his eyes. Sebastian turned to the source of the shout and was surprised to see a teenage girl pointing straight at them.

"I don't know," the butler muttered in response and narrowed his eyes. He quietly examined the girl as her eyes grew wide and starry. Then he noticed her clothing, a pair of jean shorts and... A t-shirt with an animated version of his face on it. "What?!"

"IT'S SEBASTIAN AND CIEL!" The teen screamed. Two more girls, wearing similar shirts, rushed to her side.

"What?"

"Really?!"

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, starting to feel uneasy.

"Those are amazing costumes!" The one in the middle cried. "They look almost real!"

"Costumes?!" The boyish demon felt his eyebrow twitch at the very thought of wearing a costume. He too was beginning to notice the girls shirts. "What?"

"Sebastian's even carrying him! I could die from the cuteness!" The third one wailed. The demons jolted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE?!" Ciel yelled.

"What if they're the real deal?!" The first girl shrieked.

"But that's impossible!" The last one responded with a frown.

"There's always one way to find out," the one in the middle suggested. The other two practically burst with excitement.

"If we attack Ciel, Sebastian will brutally murder us with kitchen ware!" The original girl swooned. The duo of demons shared an uncomfortable glance. "How beautiful!"

"Then Grell could come and take away our souls and we'd finally get to see our cinimatic rolls!" Her friend added.

"How do they know so much?" Ciel whispered anxiously.

"I don't know, but it sounds as if they're planning an attack," the butler replied.

"What? Three girls in an improvised attack in the middle of the street against a demon of your caliber? You must be joking," the boy scoffed.

"You're both idiots. You'd end up dead. Why don't we just ask them for a picture and leave them alone. I'd rather not die today," the middle girl admonished. The trio of girls sighed sadly.

The first one looked back to Sebastian and Ciel with a strange gleam in her eye. "Although, Sebastian's clothing just looks wrong. Maybe they're really just some great actors in costumes." She sighed again. "How tragic. And I was hoping my body could be taken care of by the Undertaker."

"And you would WANT that?!" Ciel yelped. Strangely, Sebastian began to smile.

"Oh. I see. These must be the fangirls we've been hearing about. It appears from their shirts that they must follow the show Black Butler, which looks to be an anime about us and our adventures. I doubt they actually want to attack us or have their souls taken or have a coffin from the Undertaker. I think they're mostly happy to actually meet us," the red eyed man informed. Ciel thought for a moment before nodding.

"I see. Put me down, please."

Once his feet were neatly on the ground, the boy approached the group of girls with the best smile he could manage. Finally, something entertaining for once.

"Hello, ladies. I am Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive. And this is my butler, Sebastian. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And what are your names?" He asked.

"He's such a gentleman," the first girl whispered happily. "I'm [my name]. These are my friends Liandra and Elizabeth. Sorry for talking about attacking you... Sebastian is just, like, the best fighter even and I really wanted to see him in action." The other girls nodded.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, ladies. I believe a mistake has been made. I'm not a fighter, I'm just one hell of a butler."

"He said it," [I] gulped. The trio of girls turned bright red and promptly fainted. Ciel jolted in surprise and stepped backwards.

"Hmm," Sebastian murmured. "I didn't know that what going to happen. I wonder why they did that...?"


End file.
